Before I go
by Katarina Hyuga
Summary: La vida nunca ha sido fácil, sin embargo, hay dolores que jamás se olvidan, que siempre te acompañan y que llevarás por el resto de tu vida. Sobretodo, si se trata de la persona amada... Especial de San Valentín - retrasado - Espero les guste.


**¡Hello!**

**Por aquí de nuevo fastidiando, he aquí un One-shot de una pareja poco utilizada por esta zona. Es una idea loca o más bien una de las que no utilicé para el concurso de San Valentín, decidí terminarla y postearla. **

**Como ya dije es una idea loca, a lo mejor y hasta les parezca incoherente. Sin embargo espero que tenga aceptación y comentarios positivos, sin nada más que decir dejo que lean. Nos veremos en la próxima. Cuídense. **

**Se aceptan críticas constructivas, más no insultos. **

**Aclaraciones: **

_Universo Alternativo. _

_OoC en los personajes. _

**Advertencias: **

_Aparte del OoC, ninguna otra. _

* * *

><p><em><strong>Before I go. <strong>_

"_No hay beso que no sea principio de despedida; incluso el de llegada."_

_George Bernard Shaw._

* * *

><p>Ves a personas ir y venir, llorar, gritar… angustiarse y maldecir, agitarse con histeria. Personas desgarradas por el dolor, el desconsuelo, el enojo, la furia… impotentes ante noticias inminentes.<p>

¿Cuánto dolor podía guardar un corazón?

Mucho o tal vez poco, hasta ese momento no lo sabía. Ni siquiera se había puesto a pensar en algo semejante, su trabajo, sus pacientes y sus operaciones consumían todo su tiempo.

Dar noticias desagradables no era lo suyo, otorgarles consuelo para una pérdida irreparable tampoco. Sin embargo ese era su trabajo y su diario vivir, se había sumido tanto en él olvidando su propia pérdida.

— Hinata… — sus ojos perla se dirigieron hacia la puerta de su consultorio, en el umbral se encontraba Ino que la miraba condescendiente.

Como lo hacía desde hace dos años, no le gustaba esa mirada; parecía que le tuvieran lástima en lugar de cariño.

— ¿Qué sucede Ino? — inquirió con voz suave ella, dejando la pluma en el escritorio junto con la carpeta que sostenía.

— Tu paciente ya está listo. — avisó la rubia voluptuosa, que sólo recibió un asentimiento por parte de Hinata — ¿Estás segura de que quieres estar ahí? — no se pudo contener, tenía que preguntarle.

Su compañera y amiga le preocupaba demasiado, para obviar algo tan importante. Hinata únicamente sonrió como solía hacerlo, de manera despreocupada, como él le enseñó.

— Estoy bien, Ino. No te preocupes, iré enseguida. — pidió manteniendo su sonrisa. Ino asintió sonriente y convencida de que ella se sentía bien, sin decir nada más se retiró.

— _Si no quieres preocupar a los demás, nunca muestres más de lo que quieras mostrar… _

Esas palabras acudieron a su mente y pudo escuchar su voz… como si estuviera presente. La tristeza se hizo visible en sus ojos perla, más no la dejó salir, no ahora, no ese día.

Tenía una operación importante y no podía darse el lujo de ponerse melancólica, debía salvar una vida. Se levantó de la silla y salió del consultorio con rumbo hacia el quirófano.

**OoOoOoO**

Mientras se desinfectaba y miraba a través del cristal a la persona tendida frente a ella, recordaba la razón por la cual se convirtió en una de los mejores médicos cirujanos cardiotorácicos de todo Japón. Por **él**, fue su detonante para ser un mejor médico y cirujana, prometió no dejar que otra vida se le escapara de las manos.

No después de que se le escapara su vida de las manos, si era muy cierto no fue su cirugía, fue ella la que se arriesgó y por poco la despiden… era un milagro que conservara su título.

Terminó de lavarse y finalmente entró al quirófano, unas enfermeras y otros médicos la esperaban, se colocó los guantes y la mascarilla.

— Bisturí número 3. — pidió extendiendo la mano.

Inmediatamente le fue pasado por uno de los residentes, hizo el corte y comenzó con la operación.

Un transplante de corazón, uno muy complicado; se trataba de una cardiopatía isquémica. Un cuadro complejo, el transplante fue la última opción.

Tardaría cuando menos cinco horas, si no presentaba alguna otra complicación. Esperaba que no, hasta ahora había tenido más de quince operaciones igual de complicadas que esta y no presentaron mayores problemas.

— Separadores. — el verdadero trabajo comenzaba ahora…

Cuatro horas pasaron. Cuatro trabajosas horas, hasta que el corazón llegó al quirófano, el transplante estaba hecho y sólo necesitaba cerrar, venas y válvulas suturadas, en cuanto dio el primer latido; dio por terminada su labor.

Estaba a punto de suturar la herida cuando el sonido de la máquina la alertó.

— ¡Maldición! ¡Separadores! — profirió, los colocó rápido — ¡Paletas! — le otorgaron un par de paletas metálicas que introdujo en la herida a cada lado del corazón — Carga a 150. — ordenó a la enfermera — ¡Despejen! — la primer descarga llegó al corazón no hubo respuesta — Sube a 200. — la enfermera obedeció — ¡Despejen!

Siguió sin obtener nada y su preocupación crecía.

— ¡Rayos! — masculló — ¡Súbelo a 250!

— Pero… — intentó replicar la enfermera.

— ¡Hazlo! — exigió Hinata, sus ojos perla la miraban seriedad.

La enfermera lo hizo, otra descarga sin obtener resultado alguno. Exasperada, quitó las paletas y comenzó a hacer masaje manual al corazón. Tenía que vivir, no podía morir, no en su sala… no en sus manos…

— Hinata… — la voz de Sakura le llegó — Es inútil… él ya…

— ¡No lo digas! Él no irá a ninguna parte. — sentenció sin siquiera mirarla — Vamos… — no supo por qué, pero se sintió observada e instintivamente elevó sus ojos perla hacia el lugar de donde provenía esa sensación.

Casi se paraliza, en cuanto visualizó unos profundos ojos negros. Tan negros como la noche, la observaban; con esa calidez que siempre tenía para con ella. **Él** estaba ahí, justo frente a ella, mirándola. Su cabellera gris era inconfundible y esa sonrisa… esa sonrisa llena de amor y comprensión.

Se encontraba parado justo al lado de la cabeza del paciente, el ruido de la máquina marcando el ritmo del corazón la distrajo de nuevo. Observó las máquinas, el ritmo era bajo y comenzaba a ascender, dejó de masajear y retiró sus manos, una oleada de alivio los golpeó a todos.

Sus pulmones se llenaron de aire nuevamente, su corazón latía, sin embargo debían dejarlo en observación para descartar cualquier problema que se pudiera presentar.

— Hinata… — la voz de Sakura se escuchó de nuevo — Hay que suturar. — le recordó, ésta asintió.

Quitó los separadores, pero antes de comenzar a suturar dirigió sus ojos nuevamente hacia donde hacía unos momentos él se encontraba, sin embargo, ya no estaba. ¿Es que acaso estaba soñando? Sus manos temblaron, no podría cerrar la herida.

— Sakura, podrías hacerlo tú. — pidió a su amiga y compañera de trabajo, la cual también era una excelente cirujana.

— Claro. — respondió mirándola con extrañeza.

Hinata asintió y salió del quirófano ante la atenta mirada de todos internos y enfermeras. Se quitó los guantes y el tapabocas, caminó con rapidez hasta donde estaban ubicados los lockers.

Daba vueltas en un mismo lugar con las manos posadas en su cintura, las llevaba a su frente en un gesto frenético y nervioso.

¿Qué rayos sucedió ahí dentro? ¿Por qué lo vio? ¿Es que acaso no lo había superado ya?

No, no lo había hecho.

¿Cómo superar la muerte del ser amado? ¡¿Cómo?

Se sentó de golpe en la banca de madera, colocó sus codos sobre sus rodillas e inclinó su cabeza sujetándola con sus manos.

No podía olvidarlo… jamás lo haría.

Todavía recordaba como si fuera ayer cuando lo encontró muerto en su cama, en la habitación del hospital. Hacía unas pocas horas que habían hecho su transplante de corazón y ella estuvo presente, observó como uno de los mejores cirujanos cardiotorácicos ejecutaba la operación.

La cirugía fue un éxito, todo había salido bien… ¿Cómo no vio venir ese coágulo? ¿Cómo no lo sopesó? ¿Por qué lo dejó solo?

Y lo encontró ahí… en la habitación, recostado sobre las almohadas con los ojos abiertos y la mirada fija, sin vida, observando a la nada; pálido. Entró en shock, se recordaba abrazada a su cuerpo, frío, inerte… le hablaba y no le respondía.

No fue hasta que los chicos se presentaron y Naruto con muchos esfuerzos la quitó de encima de su cuerpo, al cual se había aferrado y no quería soltar. Fue entonces que se dio cuenta… que él había muerto.

Lloró, sollozó y gritó desgarrándose la garganta, el hombre que amaba había muerto y ella no pudo hacer nada, no estuvo ahí para ayudarle… su novio, su prometido… hacía unas pocos días le había pedido matrimonio. Estaba ilusionada, pero…

— ¿Hinata? — la voz de Ino la sacó de sus pensamientos y se repuso en cuanto la escuchó entrar — ¿Estás bien? Sakura nos dijo que casi pierde a un paciente. — la preocupación y angustia era evidente en su tono de voz y sus ojos azules.

— Sí, estoy bien Ino. — contestó lo más serena posible, era muy buena fingiendo. Lo aprendió de él…

— ¿Segura? — insistió la rubia intranquila.

— Sí. Sólo estoy cansada. — expresó quitándose el gorro azul y tirándolo en el cesto de la basura — Creo que me iré a casa a descansar.

— Será lo mejor, has tenido un día muy duro.

— Llámame si hay alguna emergencia. — sugirió y se levantó de la banca, ante la mirada atenta y preocupada de Ino.

Se cambió y dirigió a su departamento, en realidad necesitaba descansar.

**OoOoOoO**

En cuanto entró en su departamento, llegó a la conclusión que la falta de sueño le estaba creando alucinaciones. Se quitó el abrigo y lo tiró en el sofá, se encaminó hacia su habitación para tomar un baño de agua caliente.

En cuanto abrió la puerta de su habitación, su corazón se detuvo y su respiración se cortó, para después volverse agitada.

— No… no puede ser posible… — musitó sin aliento.

— Hola, bonita. — su voz… esa voz grave y aterciopelada, que le brindaba calma y paz en los momentos más desesperados.

Su corazón saltó, en cuanto lo escuchó llamarla así.

— Kakashi… — musitó a media voz, éste le sonrió como sólo él podía hacerlo, de esa manera tan cálida y amorosa — No, tú no puedes estar aquí. No eres real, estás muerto. — habló con frenesí, haciendo negativas con su cabeza.

— Estoy aquí por ti. — habló él acercándose, Hinata se quedó estática mirándolo.

Su figura seguía siendo portentosa, destacada y elegante con ese traje negro, resaltando su cabellera plateada y sus profundos ojos negros. Su atractivo era sin igual, como cuando lo conoció.

Se enamoró de su caballerosidad, de su amabilidad, de su educación… de su enorme corazón.

— No…

— Mírame, soy real. — dijo nuevamente mucho más cerca, su rostro quedaba a la altura de su pecho, sus ojos perla lo miraban sin verlo realmente.

El olor de su colonia le llegó.

— ¡No! ¡Esto no puede ser real! ¡¿Por qué estás aquí? — exclamó desesperada.

— Estoy aquí por ti. — musitó en voz baja cerca de su rostro, su aliento le rozó la frente.

— _No… _

Cerró los ojos, eso no podía estar sucediendo.

— Soy real… tócame… — incitó con voz suave y grave.

Abrió los ojos de nuevo, dirigió sus manos temblorosas hacia su pecho y las posó sobre el. Jadeó y lo miró sorprendida.

Kakashi le sonrió ampliamente complacido.

— Por favor… dime que esto es un sueño… porque no quiero despertar… — suplicó Hinata con voz temblorosa.

— No lo es, bonita. — respondió él con pesar, sus ojos perla oscilaron.

— ¿Por qué…?

Kakashi tomó sus pequeñas y delicadas manos entre las suyas, envolviéndolas. Su tacto era frío y cálido a la vez, tan sutil…

— Estoy aquí por ti, porque debes dejarme ir… — habló apacible, contemplándola con serenidad.

— No… — su voz se quebró y un sollozó se dejó escuchar.

Kakashi la envolvió entre sus brazos, podía sentir su amor, su dolor, su tristeza. Dejarla le dolía, pero ella debía seguir adelante o no descansaría en paz.

— ¿Por qué tenías que irte? ¿Por qué tenías que dejarme? — preguntó con voz ahogada, entre sollozos y aferrada a cuerpo.

— No fue mi decisión bonita. — le susurró al oído mientras acariciaba su cabello con ternura.

— No puedo… no quiero dejarte ir… no quiero… — sus sollozos se hacían más fuertes y su cuerpo convulsionaba, beso su cabello.

— Debes dejarme ir o no descansaré en paz. — gimoteos dolorosos se escuchaban por toda la habitación, no podía hablar.

Sólo quería sentirlo, no quería dejarlo ir pero sabía que debía hacerlo. Lo necesitaba, era el hombre que ella había escogido para amarlo por toda la vida, iban a casarse, a tener hijos; formar una familia.

Se separó de él, su respiración era agitada y sus sollozos aún tenues, lo observó de forma minuciosa y detallada. Grabándose cada detalle, rozó su rostro; Kakashi cerró los ojos disfrutando esa ligera caricia, porque sería la última que le daría.

— Jamás voy a olvidarte… — murmuró Hinata, intentando no sollozar y fallando en el intento, mientras las lágrimas corrían por sus ojos perla sin darle tregua.

Éste le sonrió y finalmente la besó, un beso lento, tierno y dulce. Disfrutó de sus labios suaves y su lengua sedosa… el tiempo se le acababa, no podía posponerlo más pero quería disfrutar de ella un poco más. Quería llevarse un buen recuerdo, de la única mujer que entró en su corazón, la única que amó y que seguiría amando aún en la eternidad.

Cuando por fin se separaron, sus respiraciones eran agitadas y el latir de su corazón era acelerado. Unió su frente con la de ella y cerró los ojos, respiró su aroma a jazmines.

— Te amo. — murmuró cerca de sus labios, rozándolos con su aliento. Hinata tembló y un gimoteo escapó de sus labios — Mi corazón siempre estará contigo, siempre…

Era la despedida… ella lo sabía… debía dejarlo ir.

— Y el mío… — dijo ella abriendo sus ojos perla, encontrándose con los suyos en un negro profundo.

En los que veía dulzura y amor infinito, de ese que jamás se olvida y te persigue para toda la vida.

— Te prometo que, cuando despiertes mañana por la mañana, te sentirás mejor… más aliviada.

Ella negó sin dejar de derramar lágrimas, sus cejas se contrajeron… no quería que el momento se acabara.

— Debo irme… ya es hora. — dijo observando hacia el encielado de la habitación y luego mirándola a ella — Ven. — habló tomándola de la mano y guiándola hacia la cama, donde la recostó y luego se posó a la orilla de la cama en cuclillas, ella sólo se dejó hacer — Duerme… te prometo que mañana te sentirás mejor. — susurró a su oído, en voz grave y dulce.

Hinata comenzó a sentir sus párpados pesados, acarició sus cabellos plateados y miró por última vez sus ojos negros… parpadeaba intentando mantenerse despierta pero fue inútil.

— Te amo… — fue lo último que le murmuró ella con voz somnolienta.

Él sonrió y acarició su sedosa cabellera negra azulada e inhaló su aroma por última vez.

— Siempre estaré contigo… — musitó, besó su frente y luego sus labios.

En cuanto escuchó su respiración paulatina, supo que debía irse. Ya era tiempo, se puso de pie y la miró por última vez, ahora podía descansar en paz porque sabía… que ella seguiría adelante.

El velaría porque así fuera… poco a poco su imagen fue desapareciendo, hasta que ya no quedó ni un vestigio de su presencia.

**OoOoOoO**

El siguiente día, Hinata se levantó sobresaltada paseando la mirada por toda la habitación.

— Kakashi… — murmuró, pero esta vez no fue con dolor.

Una paz y una calidez la embargaron al pensar en él, el sufrimiento se había ido. Entonces supo… que no fue un sueño. Sin poder evitarlo, sonrió, se sintió aliviada y el peso de su corazón se había ido.

Siempre lo amaría, jamás lo olvidaría.

Inhaló profundamente llenando sus pulmones de aire, ahora podía seguir adelante. Sin dejar de tenerlo presente.

Kakashi sonrió, ahora… podía irse en paz.

* * *

><p><em><strong>FIN.<strong>_


End file.
